Not Even Human
by AppleCherry108
Summary: When Kagome dies in battle, InuYasha loses himself to his demon side. But when Kagome is revived, will InuYasha make the same mistake twice? InuYashaXKagome


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, it belongs to Takahashi-sensei.

Rated teen for violence and severe language (like the 'F' word). Enjoy!

Not Even Human

Naraku laughed maliciously. He was winning the battle against Inu-Yasha and his companions. He had already eliminated Kikyo and Kohaku, and everyone was almost completely worn down. Kanna and Kagura were with him. Kanna had stolen Sango's, Miroku's, and Shippo's souls and placed them in her mirror. It was only Kagome and Inu-Yasha left.

"You filthy bastard!" shouted Inu-Yasha. He flung Tetsusaiga at Naraku but he just put up a temporary barrier and deflected Inu-Yasha and Tetsusaiga backwards. This opened a small opportunity for Kagome to use a sacred arrow.

The arrow flew toward Kagura who smirked and with a wave of her fan switched places with Kanna. She held up her mirror ready to deflect the attack.

"Ha, I've got you now," said Kagome.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." yelled Kagura. "That same trick won't work twice!"

Right before the arrow touched the mirror, the mirror turned red. In a split second, the arrow reflected off the mirror and was hurled back at Kagome. She couldn't move. The arrow hit her at full force and tore through her body; it left a long crevice in the ground. She let out a bone-chilling scream as she fell to the ground. There was silence.

Inu-Yasha could only watch in terror as Kagome was killed before his very eyes. His hands started to shake, he felt cold sweat run down his face. _No… no… She couldn't be…_ He slowly got up and began to walk over to where Kagome's body lay limp. He broke into a run and fell to his knees by her side.

He put his hand on her icy cheek; her eyes were closed. "Kagome… Kagome…? Kagome!" Hot tears formed in his eyes. He turned to Naraku. "You killed her… You fucking bastard, you killed her!" he yelled angrily. The bloody corpse haunted his mind. He charged at Naraku and once again he was forced back.

Inu-Yasha's grip on Tetsusaiga tightened. _She was the only one who mattered. She didn't care what my heritage was. She… she loved…He killed her! He'll pay! I will make him suffer until the end of time!_ He held Tetsusaiga even tighter. "I will show you no mercy, Naraku!" he meant it. The only thing in the world that he had cared about was gone. He squeezed his sword, and it broke. Tetsusaiga just shattered, right there in the middle of battle. "What the…?" _No matter, I'll just use my claws!_ Naraku created a miasma tornado and Inu-Yasha ran blindly into it. He didn't come out for several minutes. The tornado dissipated, with Inu-Yasha nowhere in sight.

"Huh, not even a trace." said Naraku. But then Inu-Yasha's presence returned. In a blink of an eye, Kanna collapsed. Her head had been ripped off. The souls spilled out of her mirror and returned to their owners. Then, just as quickly, Kagura was cut down at the waist. Her body fell in opposite directions. Naraku hurriedly put up a barrier, just in time to catch the full demon Inu-Yasha attempting to slaughter him. Inu-Yasha somehow got through the barrier and took off Naraku's left arm. "Heh, fool," said Naraku as he disappeared into a cloud of miasma; he had fled the battle.

Miroku and the others were starting to stir. Inu-Yasha considered hacking them to pieces too, but decided that they weren't worth the effort. He gazed down at his claws. They were soaked with blood. He glanced over at Kagome, turned away, and ran off into the woods, hoping never to be seen again.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo left the battle ground not knowing Kagome was dead and that Inu-Yasha was lost. They were too terrified that Naraku might come back. They had gone to Kaede's village to hide and rest. Inu-Yasha was too busy slaughtering people, camps, and even entire towns to care about anything else. He took pleasure in brutally ripping innocent humans apart, and causing pointless chaos in the most peaceful of villages. He was totally unaware of what was going on at the battle field where he had lost his soul.

Sessho-Maru and his "merry band of travelers", had made their way to the site and found Kagome's body. "Lord Sessho-Maru," said Rin. "What had transpired here? What manner of demon could have done this?" Sessho-Maru stayed silent. He could smell the change in Inu-Yasha's blood. He walked over to Kagome. He stared down at her, thinking.

He drew out Tenseiga and held it at the ready. "What do you plan to do m'lord?" asked Jaken. Sessho-Maru stood there, still considering what to do.

"Not even I, the great Sessho-Maru, would wish such a cruel fate upon my own younger brother…" he whispered. With a wave of Tenseiga, Kagome started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes, and the blood from her wounds once again began to stream out. Her vision was blurry and she could not make out the dark silhouettes of the people standing over her.

Sessho-Maru turned and walked away. "M'lord?" asked Rin. "Where are you going?"

"We must make hast, and leave before it picks up the scent of that woman." Rin glanced back at Kagome and followed Sessho-Maru and Jaken.

Kagome's vision started to fade. She was passing out again. Right before her eyes completely closed, another figure appeared before her and she felt it take her into its arms.

The next time she woke up, she was lying in the dark by a campfire. There were two fish slowly cooking, but no one else was there. "Hello?" called Kagome. She waited but there wasn't any answer. Her stomach rumbled. She wondered how long it had been since she last ate. Kagome decided to help herself to the fish, and deal with the consequences later. When she got up, she noticed that someone had bandaged her wounds.

After she finished eating, Kagome addressed the presence that she had felt watching her. Though she didn't turn her head, she could tell that it heard her. "Please come out," she said. "I won't hurt you. Please, can I see you?" She heard the person fidget behind the tree. "… Thank you. Thank you for tending to my wounds."

"… you're… welcome…" came a low voice. It sounded as though it was struggling to talk. The voice sounded almost familiar, but Kagome couldn't place where she had heard it before.

"Don't I get to see my rescuer?" she asked. The voice didn't answer. "… Oh! I'm sorry I ate all your fish."

She heard a small chuckle. "They were all for you…"

Kagome giggled. "Thank you." She heard a twig snap.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." The person started to run off into the woods but stopped. "Please… don't go away…"

"I'll be right here when you come back. Can I see you then?"

"… Maybe…" The person ran off. Kagome lay down. _I wonder why that guy saved me._ She thought. Then she remembered Inu-Yasha. _Oh no, what happened to him? Is he alright? Is he alive!_ Kagome suddenly became very dizzy. She fainted, her head full of worries for Inu-Yasha.

When she awoke, it was late morning. The guy from last night had shot into to the woods when Kagome had woken up; he had been standing a few feet away from her. She got up quickly and tried to chase after him.

"Don't follow me!" he yelled. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

"Why can't I see you?" she yelled back. No answer. "Look, I'm sorry, really, I am. But I have to find a friend of mine. I don't know where he is, or if he's even alive. Please, let me go,"

"NO!" Kagome snuck up on him and before he could run away again, she grabbed his arm. He turned around and faced her.

"… Inu… Yasha?" It was Inu-Yasha. But his face was that of his full demon self, only, his eyes were half closed and he was sweating profusely, he was breathing hard. It was like he was trying to fight his demon blood, but the battle was at a draw. "Inu-Yasha, oh it really is you." She tried to step closer, but he threw her back. "W-what're you doing?" His hand was trembling. His eyes were full of fear, he couldn't control himself. His eyes glowed red. He leapt into the air as Kagome tried to run away. He slashed at her and put a deep gash in her back; he backed her up to a tree. "Please, s-stop," begged Kagome. But his eyes glowed again and he was ready to strike her once more. "Sit!" she cried. He fell to the ground. He quickly started to get up. Kagome gave him the sit command until he didn't move anymore. She poked him, nothing. She dragged him out to a clearing and started walking in circles.

_What am I going to do?_ She asked herself. _He's still breathing so he'll wake up at any second._

There'd never be enough time to find Miroku or Sango. She had to think fast. Then it came to her.

_It's a long shot, but it'll work._ "KOGA!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Koga! Koga!" She kept yelling until she felt the sacred jewel shards approaching. Koga skidded to a halt right in front of her.

"Kagome, what is it? What happened?" he looked over at Inu-Yasha. "Err is he going to be alright?"

"I need your help Koga," she pleaded.

"Anything, you name it."

"I need you to head west, take Inu-Yasha with you. Find a small village, Miroku and Sango will be there. If Inu-Yasha wakes up, knock him out again." Koga stared at her for a moment. "Please," she said. "Do it for me." She leaned against his chest; tears flowed from her eyes.

"Okay," He went over to Inu-Yasha and punched his head to make sure he was out. Koga lifted Inu-Yasha over his shoulder and faced west. "What about you?"

"I'll catch up in a little bit. There's something that I have to do. Just take him to Miroku. He'll know what to do."

Kagome watched Koga take off toward Kaede's village. She wandered around, trying to find the battle ground where they had fought Naraku. When she arrived, she saw the pieces of Tetsusaiga several yards away on the ground. She gathered them up and ran off to Totosai's fort.

"What has happened to my precious Tetsusaiga now?" demanded the senile, old coot when Kagome showed him the pieces. He examined the sword more closely. "Ah," he whispered.

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"His heart," whispered Totosai.

"Huh?"

"Inu-Yasha's heart was corrupted. It became full of hate, there wasn't any mercy left in him. Tetsusaiga felt that he was no longer worthy of wielding it. So in order to keep itself out of such heartless hands, it shattered. Oh my poor, poor Tetsusaiga," moaned Totosai.

"Can you fix it?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, but," started Totosai. "It will require a bonding agent."

"What does that mean?"

"A tooth, to put it simply, I need a demonic tooth." He looked at Kagome. He stared and stared; she became quite uncomfortable.

"What're you looking a—"

"It is faint, yes. But, you have trace amounts of demon blood within you."

"I do? But how?"

"One of your great ancestors must have been one." He narrowed his eyes. "That or, you have procreated with a demon before." Kagome smacked Totosai.

"That's sick! How could you even think that I would do something like that?"

"Eh? I thought you were Inu-Yasha's woman." She smacked him again. "I guess I was wrong."

"Please fix the sword," muttered Kagome.

"What was that? Speak up."

"Fix the damn sword, old man!" she screamed.

"Alright, alright… But I still need that tooth." Kagome opened her mouth.

"'Ake i'!" she tried to say with her mouth open.

"Now," said Totosai holding out his pliers. "This may hurt." He quickly yanked out a tooth, but Kagome didn't scream. She pressed her hands against her mouth trying not to show any signs of pain. "It will take me," he squinted at the tooth. "My, it shall be done by tomorrow afternoon." He said. "What a fine tooth…" he muttered as he got to work.

When the Tetsusaiga was finished the next day, Totosai granted Kagome the use of his ox to get to Kaede's village faster. There, she found Miroku and Kaede sitting at the bottom of a hill with a small, trembling hut on top; they were in a deep meditation.

"Miroku! Kaede!" she called.

"Kagome," said Kaede. "Oh, it is so wonderful to see you again, child"

"Thank goodness you have arrived, Kagome. I feared that we wouldn't be able to keep this barrier up much longer." said Miroku.

"Barrier? Why did you,"

"Inu-Yasha has become most violent. We had to find a way to restrain him."

"He is up there." said Kaede.

Kagome started up the hill. "Be careful!" yelled Miroku. Kagome nodded. The small hut stopped shaking when she approached it. The 'thing' that was in it had stopped moving. She slid open the door and there was Inu-Yasha, right across from her. His head was tilted downward so Kagome couldn't see his face. She closed the door behind her and stepped forward. She held out the sheathed Tetsusaiga in front of her. Inu-Yasha lifted his head, his eyes glowed. He launched himself at Kagome; claws out. She held up Tetsusaiga in defense. One of Inu-Yasha's hands was blocked by the sword and the other burrowed into Kagome's waist.

Everything seemed to stop for a minute. Inu-Yasha's face returned to normal and he look utterly terrified when he saw what he had done. Some blood trickled out of Kagome's mouth; she couldn't move or speak. Her breathing became rapidly faster. Inu-Yasha slowly removed his hand from her and took Tetsusaiga. She collapsed to the side, her eyes began to close. Inu-Yasha held her in his arms. He put his hand on her cheek; her warmth was fading quickly.

Inu-Yasha's breathe came in small gasps. _No…no… Not again. I can't watch her die again… _"Help! Somebody, help!" he yelled. Miroku and Sango burst into the hut and took Kagome away from Inu-Yasha.

"What did you do to her!" demanded Sango.

"We must take care of her, now!" yelled Miroku. For some reason, they thought that running around yelling would solve all their problems. Sango got out the door carrying Kagome to Kaede's shack. Inu-Yasha started to follow, but Miroku turned and said quietly, "You've already done enough." and chased after Sango.

Inu-Yasha backed up against the back wall of the hut when Miroku closed the door behind himself. _I have,_ thought Inu-Yasha. _I have done enough…_ Inu-Yasha buried his face in his knees, wrapped his arms around his head, and cried his heart out.

They were right. The one woman that he had worked so hard to protect, all the good he had tried to do. What was it for? He hadn't achieved anything. For what it's worth, he had failed Kagome. Even though she had fought so hard to save him from himself, he still went after her. She had risked her life for him and he killed her.

_I'm terrible, _he thought. _Why did she even bother with me? I find it hard to believe that such a perfect girl like her could fall in love with an asshole like me._ Inu-Yasha just sat there in the dark room pondering questions that only Kagome could answer. As moonlight spilled in through the small window, Inu-Yasha remembered why Kagome had stayed with him in the first place. _It's because I pressured her. I went to her world that first time and dragged her back. If I hadn't gone to get her, none of this would have happened._ Inu-Yasha would give anything to go back in time and prevent all of this, everything, from happening; even if it meant never seeing her again.

When morning broke, Inu-Yasha was still in the little hut holding his legs to his chest. He decided to wait it out. He was going to stay in that tiny, little hut until someone found him. He prayed that no one ever would, and he'd just die of starvation. But Shippo found him six days later and forced him to eat and drink, although Inu-Yasha ate very little, Shippo made sure that it was enough to keep him alive.

When Inu-Yasha caught wind that Kagome was alright, Miroku and Sango would not permit him to see her. He had no objections to this and would try and make sure that Kagome didn't know that Inu-Yasha himself was alive. Though, he didn't know how he was going to accomplish this. Instead, he stayed by the sacred god tree for roughly three weeks. He didn't go five yards away from the tree, and every now and then, Shippo brought him something to eat along with the latest news on Kagome.

This day in particular, Shippo reported that Kagome would be well enough to go outside on her own. Inu-Yasha wasn't sure if Shippo was saying this as a warning, or if he wanted him to go and see her. Either way, Inu-Yasha went out to the fields by Onigumo's cave to test Tetsusaiga's new power; a task he had failed to do thus far.

Out in the open, he drew his sword and started randomly swinging it. It was amazing, Tetsusaiga was lighter than ever. For the first time in more than a month, Inu-Yasha smiled. He gave a nervous jump when he heard a voice from out of the woods.

The voice was tired but seemingly happy; it was Kagome. "Do you like it?" she asked. She was wearing a long, white silk dress. Her hair was a little messy, but she was still beautiful. "Is Tetsusaiga alright?" She came closer, Inu-Yasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and just stood there. He nodded, unable to speak. His heart was racing. He thought he was blushing; his face had become extremely hot. He was overjoyed to see her again, but he was afraid that he might hurt her. "I'm glad," she said. She laughed a little. "I was afraid that I had completely screwed up your sword." She looked up at his face and gasped. "You're bright red!" she leaned upward and put her hand on his forehead. Her hand was cool; it felt nice. "You're burning up. Do you have a fever, Inu-Yasha?" His face got hotter. He loved it, the way she said his name. He loved how she said every syllable with such care, or maybe, he thought, he just loved her voice… or just her.

"I-I'm fine," he reassured her. She didn't believe him.

"Maybe you're just hot. It is really warm out today." She moved her hands down his chest, removing his red jacket. Inu-Yasha swallowed hard; being so close to Kagome just made him all the more nervous. So he couldn't help it when he put his arms around her and held her tightly. "Inu-Yasha…?"

"Kagome," he whispered. "I- you- you're alright." He held her tighter. Kagome put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha," she started to cry, he didn't understand why. "I've missed you so much. It's been so hard, Sango, she wouldn't let me see you. She blamed you for everything. But-"

"You didn't?" he asked.

"Of course not, why would I?" she looked him in the eye. Her eyes were soft and lonely.

"Because… because it was all my fault… I was the one who hurt you…"

"No, no… you weren't yourself. I don't blame you, I can't. I just… I just want to be near you." Inu-Yasha couldn't stand this any longer. He pushed Kagome away and looked away from her.

"But, I can't be with you anymore. I don't want to risk your safety."

"What…? But I'm safest with you,"

"No! I-I can't see you ever again." Inu-Yasha hurriedly walked away to somewhere far, far away. Kagome only stared after him and fell to her knees. She cried.

When Inu-Yasha thought that he had put a good distance between him and Kagome, he drew Tetsusaiga. Only now it weighed a ton. "What the hell?" Inu-Yasha could barely lift it enough to get it to transform back so he could sheath it. "Damn you, Totosai." He ran off to find Totosai.

"Old Man!" he called as he entered the forgery. "What the hell have you done to my sword this time?"

"Eh? Oh, Inu-Yasha, it's you."

"Yeah, now tell me what you did to Tetsusaiga."

"Is something wrong?"

"It's three times heavier than the last time you 'fixed' it."

"Can't imagine what might be wrong. The tooth I used was beautiful, it was flawless." Inu-Yasha tapped Totosai on the head with the sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"And just who's tooth did you use?" he asked angrily.

"It belonged to that young girl you're always hanging around. Oh, what was her name?"

"Kagome?"

"Ah, yes. 'Kagome', that was it. It was her tooth." Inu-Yasha hit Totosai.

"You put a mortal tooth in my demonic sword!"

"Of course not, she had small amounts of demon blood in her. And besides, her teeth are far better for forging a sword than your scrawny ones." Inu-Yasha hit him again.

"Then why did my sword go from light-as-a-feather to heavier than a freaking boulder!"

"Must be a side effect. Did you make this girl unhappy in any way?"

"Uh, yeah," he thought about Kagome sitting in the field, crying.

"Then there's your answer. For a short period of time, your sword's weight will reflect the girl's emotions. Happy is light. Sad is heavy."

"…And how long will this last?"

"Oh, probably only about twelve hours."

_Twelve hours! And how long is it going to take me to get back to her? Oh, I am so fucking screwed!_ "Thanks, I think, Totosai. See ya."

"Going so soon?"

"I have to." said Inu-Yasha through gritted teeth.

"Bye-bye then,"

Inu-Yasha practically flew out of the forgery, he had to get back and some how make amends with Kagome before it was too late.

By the time Inu-Yasha got back to Kaede's village, the sun was setting and he suddenly felt weaker. _Damn! That's right; tonight's the first night of the new moon._ Inu-Yasha found Kagome well after sunset; he was already human. She was sitting against the Bone-eaters' well. Inu-Yasha slowly walked up to her.

"What do you want?" she asked not looking at him. He didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. Both of them stayed silent. Kagome obviously had no intention of trying to be with Inu-Yasha anymore.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"… Do you love me?"

She turned and faced him, shocked. "Why should I answer?" She tried to keep her voice steady, but she was ready to cry. Inu-Yasha kept quiet. "Damn it, of course I do. Why do you think I went to all that trouble to keep you from being a mindless demon for the rest of your life? Why do you think I sacrificed my life in my world to stay in this one? Why… why do you keep pushing me away?" Her tears fell freely. She wouldn't let him go without an answer now.

"… I don't know."

"How could you not! After all that we've been through, are you really that dense?"

" … "

"All I wanted was for you to be happy. And yet, I can't seem to do even that much for you."

"You're wrong. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't deserve you."

"Does that really matter? Who cares if we don't belong together? Who cares if you're a half demon? All the differences in the world wouldn't matter to me, not if we could just be together. I love you, Inu-Yasha. Why should anything get in the way of that?"

"… yeah, you're right." Inu-Yasha smirked. "Besides, you're too stubborn for obstacles."

"Uh," Kagome caught on. "Well, you're one to talk. How long did you sit in that stupid, little hut?"

"What about that time you didn't come back from your world for entire week?"

Kagome jumped up to get in Inu-Yasha's face. "Hey, you're the one that didn't come to get me!"

"I came plenty of times. You were just never there!" They stood there glaring at each other for a second. Then, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. Inu-Yasha caressed Kagome's cheek. "I love you, Kagome." he whispered.

"I love you too, Inu-Yasha."

They looked at each other, ready to kiss. But they didn't get the chance. Sango came out of the forest and cleared her throat loudly. "Am I interrupting?" she asked rudely. She walked over Kagome and took her hand. "We need to talk, now." She dragged Kagome away.

"Sango, what're you doing?" She shook off Sango's hand from her own.

"Kagome, that's the man who almost killed you!"

"So?"

"Are you crazy! What if he tries to hurt you again?"

"He won't, I trust him. Besides, he couldn't control himself when he did hurt me."

"How do you he had no control?"

"… I just do, okay?"

"No, Kagome," she looked at her seriously. "You're like a sister to me. You, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede; you all are the only family I have left."

"What about Inu-Yasha? Doesn't he count for anything?"

"I can't trust him anymore."

"Why? Why can't you?"

"I don't know if he told you, but you were dead for a couple of days."

"… I was? Then how-"

"It was Sessho-Maru, who else can bring back the dead? Also, Inu-Yasha lost it. Did he tell you how many villages he slaughtered in your absence?"

" … "

"I didn't think so. Stay with him if you want. But ask questions. Find out for yourself just how 'trustworthy' he really is."

"Fine, but I'm telling you, you're wrong about him."

"Just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt; in any way."

Kagome nodded and went back to Inu-Yasha. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing," There was an awkward silence. "What do you want to do?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, let's do something. Anything, you name it."

"Err, I dunno know." Inu-Yasha was blushing a little bit. Kagome smiled.

"How about where we left off?" She reached up and kissed him. When they stopped, Inu-Yasha's stomach made an icky noise. Kagome giggled. "How long has it been since you last ate?" He looked embarrassed. She giggled again and kissed his cheek. "Come on, I'll make you something nice."

After Kagome went back to her time for some supplies, she set out to make Inu-Yasha the best dinner she could. She served it an hour later and asked how it was. Inu-Yasha said that he had never had anything better.

"Before, when I cooked for you, you never said anything like that. How come? You used to hate my cooking."

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"What?"

"I was lying."

"Oh really," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's like that thing about your scent." he said as he continued to eat.

"Huh?"

"You don't remember?"

"Refresh me,"

"Okay, remember the spider-head incident?"

"What about it?"

"When I was trying to fight off that poison, we were talking late at night. You let me rest on your lap." Kagome remembered now, but she thought she had dreamed that. She blushed.

"Y-you really meant that?"

"'Course"

"Then why did you deny it?"

"Err, well… We weren't so close back then, y'know?"

"Mmhm," _Maybe Sango was right, maybe he's not being entirely honest with me._

"Hey, wanna see something?"

"What?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Inu-Yasha led Kagome far away from the village. He told her to close her eyes after awhile. He kept taking her deeper and deeper into the forest. "Okay," he said a little while later. Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. They were overlooking a valley full of flowers that sparkled in the starlight. A small river gently flowed down the center.

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Kagome.

"You really like it?"

"Yes, I do. What is this place?"

"I use to come here when I was a kid. Demons don't really like something about it." He watched Kagome. She was utterly amazed.

"This is wonderful. I've never seen anything prettier than this."

"Yeah…" he sighed. Kagome turned to him, he was gazing at her.

"What're you staring at?"

"Uh," his face turned bright red. "S-sorry,"

"It's okay, just, what were you looking at?"

"… You, you're so beautiful."

"N-no I'm not… Am I?"

Inu-Yasha reached over and kissed her. It was getting late. They sat down by a tree. Kagome fell asleep in Inu-Yasha's arms. He had completely forgotten why he was out there in the first place.

When Kagome woke up the next morning, Inu-Yasha had disappeared. She found him a short distance away, wielding Tetsusaiga. "What're you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

He had reverted back to his normal self and his silver hair glistened in the early morning light. "Sorry, I had to check on something."

Kagome decided that now was as good as a time as any to ask him. "Is it true? Did you really kill all those innocent people? Was I really dead?"

"… How did you find out?"

"Sango told me." _So it's true then._

"I'm sorry you had to hear that from her."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm ashamed of it, okay? I just wanted to forget about it."

They were quiet for a moment. "Why are you here?"

"What?"

"Why—are—you—here? You sounded as though you never wanted to see me again for as long as you live when you left me in that field. Why did you change your mind?" she sounded very upset with him. He was still holding Tetsusaiga and it didn't seem to be getting any heavier, so he thought that he might as well tell her the truth.

"I came back… because… when I left, Tetsusaiga suddenly weighed a whole lot more, so I went to Totosai about it and he said that a side effect of the tooth that he used from you, was that the sword's weight would be determined by your emotions for a couple of hours. He said that if you were sad, Tetsusaiga would be heavy. And if you were happy…"

"Then… you were just using me?" She began to cry.

"No! Once I got to you, I had no idea what to say, but when you said that you loved me, I… None of what I said was a lie! I meant every word. I love you Kagome."

"Then why didn't you tell me? If you loved me so much, why did you even say that you could never see me again? Why are you keeping secrets from me?"

"I don't know, I just… don't know. I was being stupid, okay?"

"No, not 'okay'. You didn't think that you could trust me. That's it, isn't it?"

" … "

_Sango was right. Why did I ever think that I could trust a demon?_ "I'm sorry I've wasted your time." She walked away and didn't look back when Inu-Yasha called for her.

Inu-Yasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and threw it to the ground. He had lost her, again.

Kagome ran back to the village and tried to find Sango. When she did, she ran over to her and cried on her shoulder. "Oh Sango, you were right. Why didn't I listen to you?" said Kagome between sobs.

"Shh, it's alright. You can't blame yourself; he was the one who lied to you."

Inu-Yasha made his way into the village and saw the two girls standing there. Sango held Kagome in her arms while she cried on her shoulder. Inu-Yasha looked sadly at the two, Sango glared at him. They stood there exchanging dirty looks.

The sky turned dark, Miroku came running out of one of the houses, and Inu-Yasha tensed. Naraku was back and he was mad as hell. "My, what a setback you caused me, Inu-Yasha. Killing Kagura and Kanna was not a wise decision. Ho, I see that you've rid yourself of that pesky demon transformation." Naraku stood in front of the group, taunting them.

"You've come at a really crappy time, bastard." Inu-Yasha drew his sword.

"Huh, ready for a fight are you? Then come for me, Inu-Yasha." Naraku unleashed his demonic aura and engulfed the surrounding area. It became pitch black. The only light was that of the sacred jewel shards. Inu-Yasha charged blindly at Naraku. Kagome fired an arrow and snagged his jewel shards. "Wench," he whispered. His aura dimmed enough for Inu-Yasha to see him attacking her.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha stood in front of her to take the blow. His grip on her shoulders tightened when he was hit. Naraku removed the long claw-like thing he had used and smirked.

"Inu-Yasha!" he fell to his knees and Kagome held him in her arms.

Miroku snuck up behind Naraku and opened the wind tunnel on him. "It ends here!" he yelled as Naraku was sucked in. The tunnel immediately vanished; there was no sign that it had ever been there. He turned to Kagome and the others.

"Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha!" yelled Kagome, her tears fell on him. He was breathing hard and wasn't moving much, but he could still speak. His voice was weak and raspy.

"This is nothing." He coughed.

"Don't speak we're going to help you, just-"

"No… I deserved this, don't bother with me."

"Stop talking like that, you're going to be fine!"

"Just forget about me…" His breathing stopped and his eyes closed.

"Inu… Yasha…? No… " moaned Kagome. "Come back… Please." She cried even harder. "Please, please…" But no matter how much she pleaded, his body stayed limp in her arms. She kept sobbing and begging but nothing would bring him back.

End…


End file.
